Two Days On One Impulse
by Munchman
Summary: A two part story based around the Grand Final of the Smash Tournament and around an impulsive action by Samus. SnakexSamus.
1. Day One

The metaphoric dust had cleared on the Brawl battlefield. Winners were named, losers were shamed and all in all, everyone had their bouts but for one. The tournament had seen its share of fighters drop out, some right at the start, some battled until the very end but unfortunately jumped too low over the last hurdle and tripped. The home straight had begun. Two combatants were left.

One of these was the war-hardened combatant, David, otherwise known as 'Solid Snake'. He was issued to fight under the Colonels instructions, Colonel Campbell, whom he had served before a while back, but his fighting in the arena had caused him to lose track of his real objective and he participated just to become number one. He, of course, was supposed to do this anyway as a part of his mission, but now he was fuelled to win for his own personal gain. The thrill of competition can always do such a thing to those who want it. He had faced such interesting opponents, from little boys with psychic powers to giant, tie wearing gorillas, but each one fell at the mans strength, either be it from a single knockout punch to a more strategic and thought-out approach involving an array of weapons in his ever expanding arsenal. He always smirked at the idea of a Brawl with 'No Rules'. He had ploughed his way into the finals, and had worked hard, but it could all end in the Grand Final. He was against perhaps his toughest opponent yet, in and out of the event.

This opponent was trained practically all of their life to fight. She worked as a Bounty Hunter, practically for fun. From a galaxy far away from Snake's, she was raised by the Chozo to fight, and used the weapons bestowed upon her by the Chozo in her power suit to practically decimate anyone who faced her. But even when she is stripped of the suit, she can still skilfully attack with a combination of agility and strength channelled through her body in its purist form. She defiantly showed females everywhere how it's done, slicing clean through the female segment of the Brawl and taking out the most masculine competitors as well, including fellow Bounty Hunter 'Captain Falcon'.

They were still in the Smash Hotel outside of the stadium where they would showcase all their skills in a battle to win it all. Some participants were still in the Smash Hotel, as some didn't do it purely for winning, some did it for fun and friends, others just do it so they can beat the crap out of other people, but either way, all participants had a free stay in the Competitors suite. It was midnight; Snake was in his room, staring at the mirror. He looked deep into his eyes and around his face. He splashed some water on him to refresh him before bed. He took a deep breath, playing through his mind his previous fights, allotting the time it took to get where he was now. Also trying to erase all doubt in his mind that he could lose the fight. He finally sunk into a state of not caring as he walked slowly to his bed. He removed his shirt, throwing it aside, and sat on the bed. He kept his cargo pants on as he threw them on top of the sheet as he lay down with his thoughts. He wanted to speak to someone before the day of the fight, but didn't get chance too, and he couldn't call anyone of his acquaintances either. Otacon was most likely asleep, Campbell would be too busy and Snake hadn't heard from Mei Ling in a long time, so his Codec remained unused while he sat, looking at the darkness that surrounded his room, only a light searing through the slits between the door and the doorframe. He could hear his surroundings, his senses were still alert despite his fatigue, he could hear buzzing from outside from the lights, and passing vehicles of many varieties. He couldn't really pick out which was which, since being in such a weird place he didn't know whither it was car or spaceship. His mind slowly slipped out of consciousness, but was dragged back into it by a creak of his hotel door. It opened ajar and Snake could only make out a silhouette of a face.

'Hello?' emitted a feminine voice. Snake groaned a bit, he shuffled up his bed and rested his back against the end of his bed.

'Who is it?' was all Snake could think of asking.

'It's…' the feminine voice paused for a second; a silence filled the room before she continued. 'It's Samus.'

'Samus? What the hell are you doing here?' Snake groggily retaliated, trying to regain his awareness.

'I'm sorry if I bothered you.' She said, closing the door slowly.

'It's okay… honestly' Snake said, gaining a change of heart. 'What do you want from me? It's a bit strange to be talking to me; you're supposed to be my opponent for tomorrow.'

'I know. I don't know what possessed me either.' Samus stook a foot in Snake's room. 'May I come in?'

'Yeah, sure, make yourself at home, just don't do anything stupid.' Snake waved her in, turning on a light on his bedside table.

'Or what?' Samus said, still behind the door. Snake opened his drawer and got out a Socom pistol. He slid in a clip and loaded a bullet. Samus heard the sounds caused by this. 'Okay, you have my word.' She laughed silently at this. Just to note hear that Samus and Snake had never seen each other properly before, only from distances, from videos, promotions, ect. This was the first time they had met face to face. Samus's radiant blues met with the faded colours of Snakes eyes as they made eye contact. Samus was dressed in a tight fitting pale blue t-shirt and a pair of matching shorts which matched the casualness of Snake's camo cargo pants. Samus approached Snake barefoot across his floor, which was kept pretty clean compared to most. She stood before Snake, almost innocently as she gave him a simple smile. Snake let out a deep sigh but he couldn't stop from smiling impulsively.

'You can sit down if you want' he said, shuffling a side of his bed. Samus took the offer and at on the opposite side, legs to the side and looking at Snake. There was a long silence after that, but it wasn't really awkward to either of them. It was almost welcoming, despite the circumstance that both were near to complete strangers. The silence was broken by Snake.

'What made you come down here?' Snake asked. Samus shrugged.

'I guess I just wanted to see my opponent. I wasn't going to sabotage you or anything; I just wanted to scout my rival beforehand, I do it all the time, but normally they are asleep and I can just see them plain and clearly, you're the first one that's been awake at this time.' Samus admitted, but her mind constantly reminded her now that she had seen him, that was not all she wanted to do.

'And by 'scout' you mean…' Snake lead on.

'I got to know what to do if I am fighting, say, a giant blue penguin with an oversized mallet' Samus said, laughing to herself.

'How did you know about him?' Snake asked. Samus looked generally surprised at that comment. 'Never mind' Snake said, shaking his head, but smiling all the same.

'What made you enter this competition?' Samus asked Snake, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

'Just felt like doing it.' Snake said, knowing he had to keep the details of his mission secret.

'Is that all?' Samus asked.

'Yeah, how about you?'

'…just… never mind.' Samus said, looking away bashfully. Both of them were smiling despite the inelegance that followed. 'I guess I wanted to make some friends, talk to people, but to be honest they are either idiots, mental or too focused on fighting to care. I end up just fighting then exploring the nearby towns and such.'

'Doesn't help that some of these fighters aren't even human.' Snake mentioned as they shared a laugh.

'Not to mention the fact that all the men ogle me and ask me out on dates. It's getting both tiresome and it some cases, scary.' Samus said, suffering a mental flashback from when a fat, malodorous man called Wario attempted to ask her out.

'You seemed to easily waltz in to my room without question.' Snake mentioned.

'Well… you're different?' Samus said, attempting to find a reason.

'I always took that as a bad thing.' Snake said, he slid back down and lay on the bed; suddenly he started thinking about himself, about the Les Enfant Terrible project and about Foxdie. It veered to his personal life, how he was trained to be a fighting machine since birth, basically used as a military tool without experiencing friendship. How Otacon was his first technical friend, who was originally working for the bad guys. This took a moment of silence between the two before Snake thought out loud.

'I had no chance for any of that to happen. This is almost like a vacation for me...'

'What do you mean?' Samus asked, concerned.

'I've been trained and trained to be a fighting machine. I've only discovered real feelings of friendship recently. I've been living in a crazy world to begin with and I'm damn sure I'm going to be living in it a lot longer, but on my own.'

'Sounds familiar.' Samus said, remembering her past. 'My work is to fight, I do this tournament because it's a break from work, sure I still have to fight but it's for fun rather than for money. I'm a bounty hunter, I work for the highest bidder, I work so that I can rid the universe of space pirates…'

'Space pirates?' Snake interrupted, a bit aghast at the idea.

'Yes, space pirates… and this, in a way, is a vacation for me too.' Samus sighed. She collapsed on the bed next to Snake, lying down with her face looking up at the ceiling as Snake did the same thing.

'I don't know anything about you, but if you're truly like me, there is not much to know…' Snake said.

'You understand me better then anyone I know or ever knew.' Samus replied. Snake gave a light laugh.

'I guess we can just forget about our fight for one night, and be friends' Snake smiled.

'I already forgot' Samus gave a hearty laugh, Snake joined in as Samus rolled onto her side.

'Wow…' Snake blurted.

'Wow what?' Samus replied.

'N-nothing… I just got a head rush, that's all.' Snake said, placing his hand on his forehead, then down to his chest.

'That's not your head' Samus said, smiling, almost grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'That's your heart…'

'I guess I just need some sleep.' Snake said. He made eye contact with her once again. 'Do you want to stay here?'

'Only if you don't mind' Samus said, still baring that grin.

'I don't mind, it'll be nice to have company' Snake said, pulling the covers over both of them. Snake rolled onto his side facing Samus. ''night Samus, sleep well'. Snake attempted to roll back over before he felt the soft grip of Samus's fingers rotate his head slowly back to hers.

'I didn't have sleeping in mind.' She said, closing her eyes and slowly moving towards Snake. She locked her lips with his. Snake's eyes shot open with surprise, but then slowly relaxed in a state of pleasure as they both embraced beneath the sheets. Samus used a free hand to cover the two in their embrace. They shared a spontaneous love for now, but tomorrow they faced as bitter enemies. The complications didn't hit either of them, but it has to happen. Tomorrow is another story.

End of Part 1.


	2. Day Two

The day shone through the window of Snake's hotel room. Through the narrow openings of his eye lids it directly hit him and he cowered away from it. When he finally came too, he didn't see the beautiful maiden that had lay by his side the previous night. Only a solitary piece of white paper. Snake grabbed it roughly and read:

'_Today is strictly business._

_Samus. X'_

A kiss mark with sultry red lipstick followed. Her penmanship was impeccable for a Bounty Hunter of her calibre. Other men would have sat down and wept like a child, but Snake just smirked. He cricked his neck and got out of bed, after that he stripped off and took a shower. He opened up his wardrobe and picked out his body suit. He got out his humongous array of weaponry and got his standard equipment, a strap of grenades, a NIKITA remote controlled rocket launcher, some C4 plastic explosives and finally his trademark bandana. Just a regular day at the office. After equipping his weapons, securing his straps and checking the safety locks were on his weapons, he looked around his room. The bed sheets were tussled from last night, Samus' red headband was still on the floor. He smiled a bit and his throat felt full, his mind suddenly filled up with everything that happened over the past few hours, how partial acquaintances became one in just one act of pure adoration and, to put it simply, love. His smirk became soiled into a look of despair as he realized that he had to systematically destroy the girl that had suddenly wondered into his life. He jumped to conclusions suddenly, what if this was an elaborate plot? He ran questions and theories through his mind as he closed the door. Should he have trusted Samus to suddenly approach him in such a way? Should he have become friends with a rival? Was he being led on from what she may have thought was a one time thing? Those answers lay with Samus, who was already in her dressing room at the Smash Stadium.

Samus was in her Zero Suit, she was trying to remain psyched, but one thing kept on relaying her mind. Did she succumb to the Snake's poison apple? She literally made first contact with the man and she ended up melting into a puddle of emotion and happiness. Extremely un-professional for a woman of her styling, she was trained to erase such feelings coming to surface and yet was so taken by Snake. She had a picture of her rival up on a board next to her Power Suit, where she had the tournament tree and had crossed out every competitor who had been defeated and only Snake was left. Truly a lone wolf by nature. Samus' chest welled up with butterflies at the mere sight of him, she stook out a hand to rip his picture from the wall as to not to get emotionally harmed, but the emotion was too much it was as if an invisible force stopped her. She couldn't admit this, even if her feelings wanted to do it for her. Unlike Snake, she had no outlet to talk to.

As for Snake, he reached his dressing room and sat down on a chair, he wanted some time to think by himself, but was interrupted by a trill in his ear and the sound of an old friend.

'Otacon, good to hear your voice.' Snake said.

'Wow, you've reached this far into the tournament? To be perfectly honest the creatures in this place are… well... far be it from me to comment.' Otacon smiled.

'I thought you were keeping track of my progress, so much for your organized ways' Snake replied.

'I know, but the Grand Final? That's something to be proud of. Well, win or lose, you have me cheering you on.' Otacon chorused.

'Thanks, Otacon.' Snake said. This was followed by a rather heavy sigh.

'What's wrong?' Otacon asked.

'Did I say anything was wrong?' Snake replied rather weakly.

'Something up? Illness maybe? You shouldn't fight if you're not 110 percent.' Otacon helpfully chimed.

'I'm perfectly fine. It's just my opponent.' Snake said.

'I'm sure you'll be fine, all of the guys you've beaten have been pretty big. Heck, you even faced a giant turtle, that's got to count for something!' Otacon pepped.

'Yeah… well she's…'

'She? It's a girl?' Otacon said, rather surprised.

'Yeah, Samus Aran.' Snake said. A silence followed but Snake could hear a clacking of keys.

'Whoa! She's hot!' Otacon said, 'I-I mean…' Otacon started fumbling, embarrassed, 'She's… defiantly got it going on, the looks, the fighting… even her weapons, I can see a reason for you being intimidated.'

'I'm not intimidated… she came into my room last night.' Snake started saying before Otacon intervened again.

'She took your weapons, didn't she?'

'No'

'Did she take your muscle suit?'

'No'

'Did she take… well… anything?' A long pause followed, despite it being a simple answer.

'No'

'Why did she come into your room then?'

'We… we made love.' Snake admitted after another heavy sigh. Otacon's eyes darted open.

'You're serious? You're joking aren't you… oh Snake, you certainly know how to pull a guys leg' Otacon started laughing heartily. Snake wanted to say something, but didn't want to spoil Otacon's mood. But this was also as he felt that if he dragged on the conversation, he might have talked him into falling for her, but this was no time for that.

A red light shone in both competitors rooms. Snake kissed his dog tags as a good luck ritual and Samus donned her power suit as they stepped out of their rooms. They climbed some stairs and stepped into elevators which took them up to the grandest stage of them all.

Smash Stadium was packed with almost 100,000 people, which was its maximum capacity. The stage itself was levitating in the centre with a gap between it and the crowd, the ground was levelled out with padding to cushion the fall of the eventual loser. Two elevators appeared at opposite sides of the stage and rose out of it. The two competitors were practically locked in the dimly lit elevators and couldn't see the vast crowds crying out in a euphoria of chants and yells. They both heard the muffled cries of the announcer which outside was booming and clear.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Grand Final of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl!' The crowd reacted in a cheer of approval.

'Introducing first, a Smash veteran, the princess of power, the lethal lady, the beautiful blonde bombshell, the metallic mistress of mayhem, Samus Aran!'

The elevator opened and presented to Samus the grandeur of a Smash Stadium packed crowd. Music played in the background which sounded like a royal orchestra as she stepped out of the elevator which sunk back into the ground.

Back in the 6 sides of steel which surrounded Snake, he heard another familiar voice.

'Colonel…'

'Yes, Snake. I just wanted to wish you luck on your final fight. Don't let those wins before you be in vain.' Roy Campbell said.

'Affirmative.' Snake replied.

The announcer echoed across the stadium again.

'And her opponent, the animal from Alaska, the super solider of Smash, the bandana-clad brawler, the captain of carnage, Solid Snake!'

Snake stepped out into the bright lights and sounds of the stadium, he gave thumbs up to the audience, but his facial expressions remained rugged and straight. Samus looked at Snake; her heart leapt a foot despite the circumstances.

'The rules are standard. Which is basically, there are no rules!' The announcer worked up the crowd which ate every word he fed to them. 'The first one to get their opponent over the edge wins, and becomes Smash Champion!'

Samus walked slowly towards Snake, Snake rotated his head to see what looked like a robot walk up to him. The confusion that Samus had caused Snake made him approach her with a blind fury. The crowd cheered for the upcoming massacre which was about to happen. They both stopped at what seemed like a few inches apart, Snakes face looked sternly into the green visor of Samus. Samus lifted up her arm with a hand and pressed a button on her helmet. The visor flicked upwards and her eyes met with Snakes. Snake instantly felt wounded just by the sight of her beautiful glacier blue eyes, but gradually worked his composure back up. The stare down continued and the crowd loved it. They couldn't hear what the two exchanged, so Samus took the opportunity to shock Snake by saying:

'I don't want to fight you.'

'What?' Snake replied, still alert of Samus'.

'I don't want to shoot you… I don't want to fire rockets at you; I don't want to set up bombs on you… I just want to be in your arms…'

Snake was still wary of her actions and un-strapped his NIKITA, carrying it by the handle with only one hand. The crowd replied positively with more cheers.

'How can I prove you're telling the truth? You left a note saying this was 'strictly business'.' Snake queered

.

'I know… It's just that I've developed feelings now… I wanted this to just be a fight and then we could have met up after the Brawl or something, but I realized it's not as simple as that…' Samus admitted, almost on the verge of tears.

'I guessed.' Snake said firmly. Samus then did something which made the audience gasp; she released her Power Suit from her body which stripped her down to her Zero Suit.

'I'm unarming for you Snake.' She said, kicking her suit into the vast abyss of the edge of the arena.

'Unarming, are you nuts!? We still have to fight!' Snake yelled.

'Then let's not use weapons. Let's use our bodies, they've met before, and we can communicate through our fists.' Samus said, simply, regaining her former self. Snake smirked, almost as if this was what he was trained to do. He threw his NIKITA out and un-strapped himself of all his explosives and threw them out, leaving him in only his body suit. He noticed Samus' emergency laser on her hip.

'You going to get rid of that?' Snake said, quite nervously as if he made a big mistake. Samus paused for a second. Snake walked up to her slowly, he moved his hands across her hips tenderly. She gasped a bit, looking wide eyed at Snake, and the audience we doing just the same. Snake slid his hands to the laser and the next sound Samus heard was the sound of a gun bouncing along the floor and away into the distance. Snake stepped back a bit, smiling.

'No guns, no weapons. Just like the good old days.' Snake said, reminiscing about his time spent training CQC, looking on at Samus. Samus felt unintelligent and used by what Snake did and immediately went for him and slapped him across the face. The audience gasped and a silent hush was heard. Snakes face reverted back to hers, and smiled as if it Samus just slapped it on him that second.

'You gotta do better then…' this was interrupted by a closed fist blow to Snakes jaw. The crowd went absolutely nuts as Snake lost his balance, having to stumble back to regain it. Snake looked back to see Samus going for a second, but blocked it, grabbing her fist whole, then throwing her by her arm over his shoulder and onto the floor. The crowd finally got into it and started chanting, and as their chants flowed, so did the fighting between the two. Samus tripped up Snake while she was on the ground with her legs, causing him to fall. She got up quickly and tried to punt kick him in the skull but he was one move ahead and dodged, with Samus kicking thin air. With this, Snake grabbed her floored ankle and made her fall backwards. He used this time to get up and reassert himself as Samus tried to regain her balance. Snake had the dominant position and the crowd acknowledged that by chanting his name, 'Snake, Snake, Snaaaaaaake!'. Samus felt angry that neither her man, nor her crowd were at her side and brutalized Snake by lunging her body at Snake, her shoulder powering Snake off his feet and on the floor in a vicious spear tackle. She started to punch him while his limbs were pinned to the floor, and the crowd backstabbed Snake by cheering Samus. Snake didn't care as his main priority was overpowering Samus, getting him off his body. He succeeded and tried for another punch, but Samus launched off the ground in a magnificent flip right over Snake. She thought she had outsmarted the veteran by going behind him, that was, until she was greeted by a magnificent kick by Snake, a roundhouse which caught her directly in the skull. She fell but quickly got on her feet. Suddenly, their skills came into play, punches, chops, throws, kicks, everything you could imagine sprayed onto the battlefield. The crowd's energy grew as they enjoyed this gore fest. Samus and Snake were equally matched, and as the crowd's energy grew, theirs faded. Quickly. The punches grew sloppier, their kicks mistimed and soon they were on their knees. Snake removed his arms from the bodysuit, leaving his chest and torso exposed up to his hips. Samus' suit remained on, but her hair ran ragged and her hairpiece was somewhere far away on the battlefield. Sweat poured in equal measure. So much emotion was spilled, much more then the blood drawn from their bodies. They practically crawled to each other. Their foreheads touching. They grappled each other and tried to throw each other over, more none of them showed any signs of quitting. They were both dangerously close to the edge, but to them it looked so far away. They ended up on their knees again, but this time they didn't exchange blows, they were too drained. They both looked over the edge and down the abyss, then they looked into the abyss of each others eyes.

'I am so… utterly… undeniably… impressed…' Samus said. 'I love you… no matter what.'

'Picked a great time… to admit that to me Samus…' Snake panted, his voice course.

'One of us has to lose…' Samus said, almost on the verge of tears. Snake was the first one to find the energy to get up and groggily stumble onto his feet. He brandished his fists, ready for one last battle, despite his almost drunken like stance. Samus, conflicted with passion and a drive to compete, found the energy to stand up, but she did something which shocked Snake and herself. She stood on the edge, positioning herself so that her back was against the drop zone. In a staggering stance, she gestured to Snake to end it, pointing to her face, begging to be put out her misery. Snake nodded, he shouted in a war cry and summoned his last bit of energy, kicking Samus square in the jaw, his leg outstretched. Samus almost embraced defeat, flying gracefully over the edge and into the drop zone. Snake collapsed, victorious. Even though both of their heads were ringing, all they could here were their heartbeats, the announcer boomed. 'By god, that has to be one of the greatest matches in Smash history, Solid Snake wins! We have our champion!' The crowd went berserk, chanting wildly for their victor. Confetti blew out of cannons and scattered the arena. In the place where he had imagined himself with an arm raised and shooting his guns in the air, he found nothing but puddles of blood and sweat. This was nothing short of what he did for a living. He crawled to see Samus in the padded bottom of the arena. Her face was bruised her body looked battered, but on that defiled face, lay a beautiful smile.

The next day, after treatment of his wounds and so on, Snake was in the lobby of the Smash Hotel. Samus did not come to see him like he had hoped after the fight in his room. Snake was dressed in his black suit with black tie and white shirt, carrying his suitcase. A car drew up outside his house which looked like it belonged to an old friend of his.

'Hey buddy!' Otacon said cheerfully waving at Snake, 'I caught your fight on the TV, what a battle! It was like a movie or an anime!'

'Yeah, it was… wasn't it… ?' Snake said dejectedly. He had won, and had his prize money and a gold badge pinned on his suit with the Smash Logo on it, but he didn't feel any satisfaction.

'Hey, are you alright?' Otacon asked, 'That girl didn't give you too hard of a fight, did she? I thought they had the best medical staff available here.'

'It's not that.' Snake admitted.

'Then what is it?' Otacon said, opening his car boot and putting Snakes luggage in.

'It's…' Snake was interrupted by a woman in the lobby. He looked through its glass doors to see her in a red dress which hugged her body. Her blonde hair was tied up with what looked like one of Snakes bandanas, but cut so it didn't dangle. He couldn't mistake who it was. 'Just wait in the car a second.'

'Okay then… but why?' Otacon's question remained unanswered as Snake walked back into the lobby. Otacon obviously didn't follow orders and was curious as what Snake meant. He went up to Samus and Samus stared directly at Snakes eyes. The chemistry immediately flowed again. Samus then grabbed Snake by the tie and kissed him passionately without words.

'I love you' Samus said, simply, still grasping Snakes tie.

'…I love you too' Snake said, it was difficult for such a war-hardened man to soften up like that, but it was true. They loved each other.

'Next week… next week I'm here for a little R and R. You're joining me.' Samus said to Snake, releasing his tie.

'And if I don't' Snake smiled, fixing his tie.

'You saw what I can do without weapons… imagine that but with some' Samus said, winking. She grabbed her rolling suitcase and gave Snake another passionate kiss. She then left the Hotel. As soon as Samus turned, Otacon clumsily turned around and panicked for the car door. Luckily, he was in time for neither Samus nor Snake to realise his eavesdropping. Snake left himself after a sigh and entered the car with Otacon.

'So, how do you like it here?' Otacon said.

'I'll miss it…' Snake said, simply.

'Hmm… if you want, you can stay here next week, I'm not exactly planning anything for you to do, just going to be catching up on my research.' Otacon said, smugly. 'The Colonel contacted me by the way, he knew you'd be too out of shape to answer, but he said congratulations on the mission and the data collected will be valuable or something along those lines, I assume you know what he means.'

'Yeah…' Snake said. He didn't really acknowledge Otacon's joke at his and Samus' expense, he was as see through as glass and knew he had probably been listening in, but he let him have this one victory.

'You sly old dog' Otacon chuckled to himself as the two drove of into the sunset.

The End.


End file.
